Excalibur
by mysticaljayne
Summary: The sword, destined to be wielded by Wyatt Halliwell, is turning against his wielder. The only one that could possibly help is one of the wielders. Problem? There are no more, or are they?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

* * *

This story will be focusing on the trainers of the wielders of Excalibur at first, and then go more towards the Charmed Children.

mclaughlin: I forgot that Leo was an Elder when Chris was conceived. While Chris does have his arsenal, the way the show made it out, at least to me, that he still didn't have as many powers as his older brother. In the show I also didn't see anything about Mel being Melinda Warren reincarnate. I may have missed something. Oh, and for the chapters being short? I'm going to put together two of the little "sections" I have. This is the first thing I've ever really wrote about Charmed, and also one of the first things I've written for Fanfiction, so please be a bit patient.  
Thanks for the review, and if anybody sees anything else that can be fixed or something, let me know and I'll be right on it!

* * *

Background:

**Charmed Ones**:

Prue Halliwell: Eldest Charmed One, had the power of telekinesis and astral projection, killed by Shax,witch

Piper Halliwell: Eldest Charmed One (now), has power of freezing, exploding of molecules, has two sons (Wyatt, Chris) and one daughter (Melinda), owner of P3, witch

Phoebe Halliwell: middle Charmed One, has the powers of premonition, levitation, and empathy,married to Coop, has three daughters (Val, Tricia, and Pen), works as an advice columnist, witch

Paige Matthews: youngest Charmed One, has the power of orbing, healing, glamour, and telekinesis, married to Henry, has twin daughters (Faith and Faye), and one son (Henry Jr.), works as a Social Worker, 1/2 witch, 1/2 whitelighter

**Charmed Children**:

Wyatt Matthew "Wy" Halliwell: son of Piper and Leo, Twice Blessed, has all powers of witches, whitelighters, and then some, age: 16 yrs. Wielder of Excalibur, ½ witch, ½ whitelighter

Christopher Perry "Chris" Halliwell: son of Piper and Leo, has the powers of orbing, telekinesis, exploding and freezing of molecules, age: 14yrs, ½ witch, ½ Elder

Prudence Melinda Valentine "Val" Halliwell: daughter of Phoebe and Coop, has the powers of hearting, premonitions, age: 11yrs, ½ cupid, ½ witch

Faith Joe Matthews: daughter of Paige and Henry, twin to Faye, has powers of fire, air, telepathy, and others (counter to her sister's gifts), age: 11yrs, ¼ whitelighter, witch

Faye Jordan Matthews: daughter of Paige and Henry, twin to Faith, has powers of water, earth, telepathy, and others (counter to her sister's gifts), age: 11 yrs, ¼ whitelighter, witch

Melinda Prudence "Mel" Halliwell: daughter of Piper and Leo, has the powers of astral projection, empathy, telekinesis, age: 11yrs, witch

Patricia Cupid "Tricia" Halliwell: daughter of Phoebe and Coop, has the powers of empathy, levitation, and premonition, age: 10yrs, ½ Cupid, ½ witch

Henry Mitchel "Jr." Matthews: son of Paige and Henry, has the powers of orbing and healing, age: 10yrs, ¼ whitelighter, witch

Penelope Patricia "Pen" Halliwell: daughter of Phoebe and Coop, has the powers of hearting, empathy, and dream walking, age: 10yrs, ½ Cupid, ½ Witch

**Charmed Family**:

Leo Wyatt: ex-husband to Piper, father of Wyatt, Chris, and Mel, whitelighter

Coop: husband of Phoebe, father of Val, Tricia, and Pen, Cupid

Henry Mitchel: husband of Paige, father of Faith, Faye, and Jr., human, parole officer

Victor: father of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, grandfather of their children, human

Sam: father of Paige, grandfather of her children, whitelighter

Patty: mother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, ghost

Penny "Grams": mother of Patty, ghost

**Others**:

Mark Johnson: father of Damian Johnson, husband of Billie Jenkins, human

Damian Johnson: son of Mark Johnson, stepson of Billie Jenkins, friend of Charmed Children, shimmering, etc. ½ manticore, ½ human

Billie Jenkins: sister of Christy Jenkins, powers of conjuring, best friends to Charmed Ones, witch

Eric Jenkins: son of Billie and Mark, powers of conjuring (like mother), friend to the Charmed Children, witch

Elder Aidan: an Elder of the whitelighters, was the one the put Giniver le Fay to sleep

Dan Gordon: next door neighbor, human, ex-flame of Piper's

**Powerful Three, Trainers of the Wielder of Excalibur:**

Gweniver "Gwen" le Fay Pendragon: master swordswoman, eldest of the three, powers of telepathy, empathy, was wife of King Arthur, was lover of Sir Lancelot, has been frozen since Arthur's death, taught Arthur his sword mastery, evil witch, age: unknown

Morgana le Fay: sorceress, half-sister of Arthur, taught Arthur his magical abilities, powers of flying, healing, and shape-changing, etc, lover of Merlin, lover of Arthur, has been frozen since Arthur's death, taught Arthur his magical abilities, evil witch, age: unknown

Giniver "Ginny" le Fay: youngest of three, no known powers, was sent to sleep by Elder Aidan after Arthur's death, last of the three to stay on the side of good, age: 15yrs when put to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

* * *

This is the revised Chapter, have fun with it. It's still a bit short, but the point of this is to give a bit more background. Any suggestions would be much appreciated!

* * *

"Why are you putting me to sleep, Elder Aidan?" Ginny asked of the man wearing robes.

With twinkling brown eyes and a gentle smile, Elder Aidan reached out a hand to touch his young charge before stopping at her flinch. The wounds that her sister had given her were more than skin deep. With his powers, Elder Aidan had healed the physical wounds, but it would be years, if ever, for the psychological ones to heal. "Because you need to rest, Giniver. And, you'll be needed to fight your sisters, and to train the next wielder of Excalibur."

"No." The young woman pulled her cloak tighter about her thin shoulders as she said that one word. Elder Aidan was shocked. Was the only hope for the future denying her place?

"I'll never be able to fight Gwen, Elder Aidan. You know that. Gwen is the best fighter, and with Morgana on her side, she has the best magic wielder as well." Ginny turned back to the Elder after her mini speech. "Gwen is the sword mistress, Morgana is the magic wielder, and I'm just…me."

The pain in her dark eyes made Aidan want to weep. "You are special in your own right, Ginny."

"I'll never be able to fight them, or out teach them. Gwen taught King Arthur how to wield the sword, and Morgana taught him how to wield his magic. Both of them taught me as well, but they have had centuries to learn their art, while I have had little more than a decade." Elder Aidan was about to give another reason before she looked back up into his eyes. "However, I am their progeny, no matter if I am their sister and not their child. Two of the Powerful Three have fallen to evil. Since I am the last of the three, I'll make you this promise." At this point, she jabbed a finger at the Elder. "I may not be the most skilled, or the strongest, but I'll do my best. I will not fall in love with my charge, or his best friend. I will not let my power go to my head. Or, at the very least, I'll do my best to make sure these things do not happen."

Ginny grimaced at the shock expression on the Elder's face. "I am not my sisters, but I can still try." Her grimace turned to a sad smile. "I can still try to make certain that the past doesn't repeat itself.

"So, Elder Aidan, what do I need to know before I am put to sleep?"

* * *

"You'll sleep in here till the next wielder of Excalibur is born." Elder Aidan told the girl beside him.

Ginny looked about the cave in which she would be sleeping in. "When will that be?"

"Not for a while, Lady Giniver." Elder told her gently, not wanting her to back out. "I'll come for you when that time comes. The world you'll wake up in will, most likely, be very different from the world you're going to sleep in."

The cave wasn't very homey, but it would do. Ginny had slept in places a lot worse than this cave. Especially considering that this sleep would be an enchanted one. "So, you'll help my transition from this world to the other?"

Ginny placed her bag on the ground, and so didn't see the Elder's smile. She waved a hand and the bag sunk into the Earth. When she woke up, Ginny knew she would have need of the materials in the bag.

"I promise you, Ginny." Elder Aidan told her with conviction when their eyes met. "When the next wielder of Excalibur is born, I'll come and help you.

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own Charmed.

* * *

I'm going to go ahead and apologize for the short length, but I had someone read over what I had and said this piece would best be placed by itself. I'll be bringing up the next chapter really soon, though. Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

"Wy, I really think we need to talk to dad." Chris told his older brother. Chris is the second son of Piper, the eldest Charmed one, and Leo, a whitelighter turn Avatar turn Elder turn mortal turn whitelighter. Leo has worn quite a few hats during his lifetime.

"No, Chris. I can handle it. I'm the Twice Blessed, remember?" Wyatt was the eldest, and known to the magical community as the Twice Blessed. He is also the wielder of Excalibur, the first since King Arthur.

Chris really didn't want to start a fight with Wyatt, who was both is older brother and the 'leader' of the eleven of them. Being the Twice Blessed, Wyatt got the joy of having every witch and whitelighter power, and then some. He didn't try to rub it into the younger ones' faces, but every so often he'd say something that reminded them where they stood compared to him.

"It's hard to forget Wy. I live in your shadow all the time." Chris knew Wyatt didn't mean to make him feel that way, but it was hard when his older brother excelled at everything he did. Then, adding in the fact how much more powerful Wyatt was compared to the rest and the many prophecies floating around about him, most anybody would feel inferior.

"Sorry, Chris. I didn't mean it like it sounded." Ever since Leo had joined the whitelighters again, Wyatt was stuck feeling more and more like the man of the house. Right after their little sister, Mel, was born, Leo had come to the realization that he needed to be serving the Greater Good in a larger capacity than as a husband of a Charmed One. While a part of him could understand his father's view, another, larger part, just wanted to punch his father in the face. "I'm just saying that we don't need him. I'll figure out what's wrong with Excalibur. There's no need to worry mom, either." Wyatt added the last sentence at Chris's expression.

While there are nine children of the Charmed Ones, Wyatt felt the most pressure to be the best. The six Halliwell children, and the three Matthews, were to become fierce warriors for good magic. The nine of them have a powerful destiny ahead of them, but none of them could compare to Wyatt's. When he came of age, he was destined to lead the magical world.

Not a fun prospect for this sixteen year old.

But before any of their destinies could play out, Wyatt needed to figure out what was going on with Excalibur. Lately, the sword had started to show up wherever Wyatt was. Also, the sword had started to glow.

Just wanting Chris to drop the subject, Wyatt threw his arm about his brother's shoulders. "I promise to check the book when we get home, Chris." They then orbed out of Magic School, and so didn't see the brown and blue sets of eyes staring at them…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

* * *

Mel, with determined blue eyes, turned to Jr, whose brown eyes were filled with caution, with a frown. "We need to help my brother, Jr." She flipped her brunette braid over her shoulder to play with it. "Wy will never admit it, but he needs our help."

Jr, with looks similar to his father Henry, just shook his head at his cousin. "He doesn't need OUR help. We're the young ones, Mel. We don't fight demons or solve magical problems. We hide and go to school. We train, we don't fight." Jr and Mel are part of the younger group, or the ten and eleven year olds. Whenever a demon, or something else, attacked the family, the ones that could go through time and space grabbed the ones that couldn't and went to Magic School. They didn't fight evil, at least not yet.

"We're not going to fight evil, we're just going to help my brig brothers out, it all." At Jr's face, Mel just laughed. "I'm an empath, remember?" Mel wiggled the fingers of her right hand in her cousin's face. "Come on." She grabbed ahold of his hand. "Let's get the others."

"Stop tapping into my powers, Mel!" Jr yelled as Mel used his orbing power to orb them to where his sisters and cousins were waiting for them.

* * *

Damian looked over at Wyatt and Chris. After orbing from Magic School, the two of them had come over to his house to hang out. His younger brother, Eric, was still at school with the rest of the young ones. His dad was still at work, and Billie was out dealing with an innocent. This all meant that the three of them had the whole place to themselves.

"Did you find any info online, Damian?" Chris asked of the boy who was just a year older them himself. A swishing sound had Damian and Chris swiftly turning to Wyatt. Planted point down into the wood floor on Wyatt's right side was the sword Excalibur, and it was glowing.

Blue eyes met green, and then brown as Wyatt looked at both Chris and Damian. Wyatt put up his hands in a defensive position. "I didn't do it, guys. The sword…" Wyatt was cut off as the air was filled with a humming sound. "Okay, that's new."

Damian's eyebrows went up as he stared at the sword. "Nothing about that." He looked up at the brothers with a worried expression. The only things he found online was a few myths dealing with the powers of the sword, which had nothing to do with glowing or humming. "You think I should try the Underworld? Being half Manticore, demons trust me more than they would you two."

"No!" Wyatt and Chris call out at the same time.

"Your mom would kill all three of us if you did that." Chris explained to Damian as his expression of shock at their insistence.

"Stepmom." Damian specified to the two brother' annoyance. Even though Billie Jenkins had been with is dad since he was four, he still didn't feel like Billie wanted to be his mom. Billie normally treated him the same as she treated the other kids, minus Eric.

Letting the matter drop, Wyatt pulled Excalibur from the floor and put it in the sheath that had appeared at his side, magically, at the same time Excalibur had appeared. "We couldn't find anything at Magic School, either."

"How about the book?" Damian asked. The Halliwell Book of Shadows normally had information that the family needed in times of trouble. While Excalibur appearing wherever Wy was at, and glowing, and now humming, may not be a time of trouble, it was still freaky and annoying.

Chris shook his head. He had had the assignment of checking the book when no one was around. His part may sound the easiest, but with four families sharing one book, getting the book along was more difficult than it seemed. Even after getting it alone, he still didn't find anything to help Wy with his problem.

Their musings were cut short as Excalibur flew out of the sheath. The sword flipped twice, in the air, before embedding itself in the floor once more. Three sets of eyes looked at the sword before Wyatt spoke up. "Okay, we…" Wyatt quickly changed the wording at the looks Damian and Chris were throwing his way. "I…may need some more help."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

* * *

"We are eight of the most powerful witches in the world, and we can't help my brother?" Mel glared at her cousins and friend as she planted her hands on her hips.

The twins, Faith and Faye, who are identical in looks and definitely took after their mother Paige, turned to one another and nodded. The twins then looked over to Mel. "We'll help."

"No. No. No." Jr told his older sisters and Mel. "We are not going to do this. No." He turned and looked at the others. "No." He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

Pen, who looks more like her father Coop than her mother Phoebe, starts to jot down notes in her little notebook. Pen always has a pen (or pencil) ready with a notepad for notes. Even though she is the youngest, she was the one that always had the details. "Seven." At the confused looks thrown her way, Pen smiles and explains. "This is the seventh time Jr has said 'no' since we got here."

Mel copied the stance of her younger cousin Jr. "We need to help him, guys. The sword has been acting worse." She then turns to a girl sitting cross legged in the floor. "Come on, Val. You know we need to do something."

Val, the eldest of Phoebe and Coop's daughters, rose from where she had been reading to approach the group. "I don't know, Mel." She went to where the Book of Shadows was setting on its podium before turning to them. "Wyatt is the eldest, and the Twice Blessed. Dang it, we all have heard the story about how magic took a break for his birth. Nothing like that happened for the rest of us, Mel. Whatever is going on, I'm sure Wy…" Val broke off as she was slammed into a vision as her hand touched the book.

_Two women are standing side by side. One has a long, blonde braid falling behind her and glacier blue eyes. The woman appears to be wearing a pair of loose pants and a long shirt that Val had only seen in books. At her side was a sword that was looked familiar to Val. The other woman, whose black hair fell about her, had the same blue eyes. For clothing, she appears to be wearing a robe of some sort. Both sets of clothing are black._

_Val wanted to look away from the two women, but something kept her staring. The two women were looking down at something at their feet. The one wearing the robe had her hands outstretched, palms up. On her left palm, there appears to be an energy ball, on her right, there was some sort of flame._

_ "__Which way do you wish to die?" The woman wearing the robes asked the shadows on the ground that Val just noticed. The woman bounced the energy ball, and then the flame, as she coldly smiled._

_When there was no response, her smile turned to a frown. She turned and looked to the blonde. The blonde flicked her sword so that the point was beneath the middle shadow's chin. Slowly, she lifted the razor sharp point till the shadow's face could be seen. Blue eyes met blue, as the blonde man locked gazes with the blonde woman. The man didn't appear to be scared, but determined. The woman sneered, "My sister asked you a question, King."_

Val blinked her eyes till the attic came back into focus. She looked at her family, and shook her head. "Alright, Wy _may_ need some help." She then walked out of the attic and started hurrying down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Also, I let a friend read this first and she told me this sounds a bit more like an AU. There are a few things that don't fit in with the show quite right, but I'm going with where the story is taking me.

* * *

Val stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to where Pen was appearing out of pink light. For some odd reason, both Val and Pen could Heart Out, while Tricia, the middle sister of the three, could not. Pen put a hand on Val's arm as she tilted her head in question. "What did you see, sis?"

Val turned to the others that had just made it down the stairs. "Something that we can't handle. I'm gonna get Aunt Piper. She'll know what to do." Val started toward the kitchen before running into Eric, who seemed to appear from nothing.

"Is Wy in trouble, Val?" Eric's voice called from behind her. The image of him standing in her way faded out.

"How'd you do that?" Jr asked as Eric kept looking at his sort of cousin.

"Is he?" Eric ignored Jr's question as he kept his gaze on Val.

Val looked at them, not certain whether to tell them the truth, or not. She had never lied to them before. Her shoulders slumped as she come to the conclusion that today wasn't the day to start. "Yeah, Eric. Wy is definitely in trouble. I saw two women, one blonde, and one with black hair, threatening to kill him, and…" She looked at them as fear covered her face, "and the blonde had Excalibur." They gasped, and she shook her head. "Wy was kneeling. I don't know why."

Mel's face hardened as she heard the vision that Val just had about her eldest brother. "Then we're gonna help him. He's my brother, and we're gonna help him."

Val marched up to Mel, with her face scrunched up in anger. "Didn't you hear me, Mel? _Wyatt _couldn't fight them. Wy! The Twice Blessed! He has more active powers on his own than all of us put together! We can't handle this on our own!" Her voice reached a shriek as the last word left her lips.

"Kids?" Piper called as she walked out of the kitchen towards them. "What's going on?"

The eight kids looked to one another before turning to Mel. While Val and Jr looked rebellious, they would still follow Mel's lead, for now. "Nothing, Mom." Mel flipped her braid over her shoulder. "We were just talking about a game, is all."

Piper's gaze went from one child to the next, before landing on Mel. The look on her face told them that she knew they were lying, but she nodded anyway. "Alright, but supper should be done soon. Be ready to wrap up the… _game_ soon." She turned and walked back into the kitchen. She knew the kids would come to her when they really needed help. She smiled as she worked over the stove and listened to the muffled sounds of the children talking.

* * *

The eight of them were basically split into three groups. Mel and the Twins were saying that they could stop Val's vision from coming true on their own. Jr and Val were calling for the group to go to their mothers and aunts. The other three were undecided. They wanted to help their older cousin, but wasn't so sure which way was best.

"What if we just cast a spell for help for Wy?" Tricia asked of the two warring groups. She'd really prefer that her cousin and sister did not get in a fight. They had enough problems with demons and didn't need the families split as well.

Pen looked at Tricia before writing the new idea down on her notepad. Pen was willing to try any idea. She just first wanted all of the options on the table. She wasn't so much a fighter, but a dreamer. Any choice they go with, she really would like the whole group to agree on it.

The two groups glared at one another as Eric piped up. In his hand was a small blue bird he had just conjured. "Wouldn't that be helping Wy ourselves? Without the adults?" The looked to him as he shrugged. "If we did Tricia's idea, wouldn't we be doing both? I mean, we would help him on our won by getting him some more help?"

Pen looked up from her notes. "I'm with Eric and Tricia." She saw their expressions and ducked her head. "I don't think we can stop Val's vision from coming true on our own. I also want to help." She then looked up with determination. "It's not fair that Wy, Chris, and Damian have been allowed to fight demons, warlocks, and who knows what other kinds of evil since…ever." She couldn't remember a time when the older three hadn't been fighting. "Your point, Mel, is that this might make the adults and the guys notice that we are ready to fight, right?"

Mel nodded and Jr spoke up. "How do we know that we are ready? We don't even know what to do!"

Mel turned to Jr and took on a wide stance. "We go to Magic School, AND regular school, just like the older three. We are the children of the Charmed Ones or the Ultimate Power." She looked around them. "We are ready." Seeing that the group was agreeing with her. "Okay. Me, the Twins, and Pen will make the spell. Eric and the Twins will make sure that no one knows what we are up to. Jr and Val will grab whatever potions they think we may need."

Mel quickly cut off as the door to the manor opened and in walked Henry sr. "Hey kids." Henry smiled at them and turned to the kitchen. "You think Piper is done cooking yet? I'm starved."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed...

* * *

In a land far away, and yet not so far, change was occurring where change should not. This dark land hadn't seen change in centuries, and change was now occurring.

A statue that was in this land started to vibrate, then hum, and eventual explode. As the pieces fell, a woman appeared. A woman with long black hair, cold blue eyes, and an even colder smile. She turned to the statue beside her with a dark chuckle. "Sister. Sister." Flames shot from her fingertips to melt the statue and to reveal a woman with a long blonde braid. Both of their eyes were the same cold blue.

"The new King is of age, and yet to fully bond with the sword." The black haired woman smiled. "This is a great opportunity for us."

The blonde flicked her wrist and a sword appeared in her hand. In the pommel was a bloodstone, and it was bound to whoever's blood happened to be in it. On her form was many weapons, both magical and not, that hadn't been there a moment before. All of the weapons came from a time long ago, and appeared barbaric compared to the woman's angelic looks. "Don't we need sister to take this opportunity to its full potential?" She looked through her lashes at the other woman.

The dark haired woman's smile remained cold as she thought. "Yes, sister. We will need her. But first we need to find her." The woman stuck out a hand for the blonde to grab. "Who knows where those curse Elders put her after we were encased in stone?" The two of them disappeared into shadows.

* * *

"Where's Wyatt?" Chris yelled as he ducked behind a rock. An energy ball landed right where he was standing just a moment before.

Damian shimmered right next to Chris. "I don't know. Last I saw, he was still at school." Damian dug into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. "Where's the head honcho?"

"Hasn't shown up yet!" Chris yelled over the sound of energy balls hitting their hiding place.

"Good, then we can still get out of here." Damian looked over at Chris. "Do you have a plan?"

Chris closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at Damian. "Alright, you shimmer out. I kill these demons. We meet back at the manor. Deal?"

Damian shimmered out as Chris stood up and used his power to throw their energy balls back at them. He saw a shadow before orbing to the manor. He didn't know where his brother was at, but once he found him, he was going to kick his ass. Twice Blessed, or not.

* * *

The door to the manor opened to reveal Wyatt Matthew Halliwell with a giant smile on his face. "Hey guys, are we ready?"

Before he could walk much farther, he was slammed through the grandfather clock and held up against the wall. "Where the hell were you, Wy?!" Chris growled as he walked forward with his hand upraised. "We were counting on you and you weren't there!"

Damian walked up to Chris and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to release his throat before he can talk, Chris." Chris lowered his arm, but his glare was still firmly in place.

Orbs appearing in the room announced the presence of Paige and the kids. Paige's eyes widened and looked between the three boys. "Kids, go to the attic." Paige told the young ones before looking to her nephews. "What's going on?"

Chris pointed an accusatory finger at Wyatt. "_HE_ didn't come to the vanquish! _HE _said he was going to be there." Chris turned and started marching up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going, Christopher?" Paige called up the stairs.

"My room!" Chris's footsteps could still be heard. "I'm gonna need to make another plan if the wonderful Twice Blessed can never be where he says he'll be at!"

Paige turned to Wyatt with her best teacher face on as Damian shimmered up to Chris and Wyatt's room. "Why were you late to a vanquish?"

Wyatt's face was guarded, and yet hostile. "Practice ran over at school."

"Why didn't you tell Chris this?" Paige asked of him. Being a teacher, and a mom, had calmed her down quite a bit.

"Because I didn't get a chance to!" Wyatt's expression was still the same guarded expression. "As soon as I walked in, he threw me into the clock!"

Paige looked behind him and shook her head, just now noticing the broken clock. "Piper isn't going to be happy."

Wyatt's expression finally changed to sheepishness. "Does this mean Chris and I have to tell mom we were fighting with our powers again?"

Paige rolled her eyes. She was a teacher, not a snitch.

"Let the object of objection

Become but a dream

As I cause the scene

To be unseen."

The clock fixed itself, and Wy gave his Aunt a smirk. "Personal gain, Aunt Paige?"

"Oh, hush. I didn't want Piper to blow up two of my favorite nephews." Paige humphed. "Now go talk to your brother." As Wy orbed upstairs, Paige hollered, "and no more using magic on one another!" To herself, Paige added, "I'd prefer Piper didn't blow me up as well." She looked back at the now fixed clock, "we seriously need to move that." She then went to order food for dinner. It was her night to cook, but she'd also prefer not to die by her own cooking as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, guys. For some odd reason, Mel's voice is the one yelling at me loud and clear right now. I'm posting this one, and the others should come soon. Enjoy the story. Read, Enjoy, Review

Disclaimer: I still STILL do not own Charmed.

* * *

"Eric, are all of ourselves downstairs?" Mel asked of him. They had decided that the best time to go through with their plan would be during dinner tonight. Tonight was Paige's night to cook, so it would be expected for them to come up with some excuse to avoid dinner.

At Eric's nod, she turned to the rest of them. "Eric is going to stay here to make sure that ourselves actually act like ourselves. Wow, this is confusing." She shook her head before pointing to the twins. "Me, you two, and Val are going to go wherever the spell happens to take up. Val is the best at Hearing, and the twins have the best fire power." Mel told them at their questioning looks. "Jr and Pen will stay in the attic, in case we need back up. Tricia? We need you to use your empathy to figure out whether the adults are onto us during dinner. We really don't want the Aunts or Chris to figure it out."

"Val, Tricia, Pen, say the spell. A Power of Three spell seems to be the best choice." Mel told them as she handed the spell over to Val.

"What about me and the twins? We're a set of three." Jr looked about as the others laughed.

"We need three _witches_, Jr. You're more of a whitelighter." Eric laughed out.

Tricia reached out a hand and touched Jr's arm. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Our family needs healing a lot." Even that didn't stop him from going to a corner and pouting.

"Okay, we don't have a lot of time." Mel waved for the three girls to hold hands around the atlas in the floor.

"Question within our mind

Come across through time

Place of help so dear

For Mel's big brother Wy."

Val turned to Mel with a glare. "That spell is so not going to work."

Mel just smile as she grabbed the atlas and went to sit on the couch. She flipped through the pages and heard Paige calling for them to go downstairs.

Eric stood up, along with Tricia and started to head on downstairs. "I have no idea how long my fake people will work. So you guys have to work fast." Eric left with Tricia as Mel kept flipping through the book.

"Why did you need the Power of Three for that spell, it could have easily been made for one person?" Jr asked of Pen, who was standing beside him.

Pen put her pen behind her ear and smiled at her cousin. "We wanted to make sure that the spell had enough power behind it."

"Found it!" Mel called before standing with the book opened to a map of England. She pointed to the glowing point before setting it down.

Val walked over and took Mel's hand in one of hers, and Faith's in the other. Faye was holding onto Faith's other hand. "If we call, get there fast, Pen, Jr. We don't know what we're getting into." Val and the three other girls then disappeared in a bright pink light.

* * *

The plan was so not going well. When Eric had conjured up her creations, he had them set to say certain things, and do certain things, when certain commands were sent their way. The problem was that the creations weren't doing what they were supposed to.

"Can you pass the pizza this way, Jr?" Paige asked of 'Jr'.

"No thanks, Mom. I'm not hungry." 'Jr' told Paige and Eric felt the urge to slam his face into the table. They were so gonna be busted.

"Here, Aunt Paige." Tricia handed the box to Paige and gave a pointed glare at Eric. She didn't know what was wrong with Eric's creations, but they weren't fixed soon, they were going to be in big trouble.

"Thank you, Tricia." Paige sent a questioning look to Phoebe. Phoebe just shrugged and went back to talking to her husband Coop. None of the emotions in the room were spiking her empathy power much. It felt like a run of the mill night in the Halliwell Manor, even it there was a bit more tension between certain members.

Chris had yet to forgive his brother for being late to yet another vanquish. So, while Damian and Wy were being buddies, he had decided to sit next to Mel. She was being very quiet, and answering his questions about her day in a very strange manner.

"What did you do today at school?" Him and Mel haven't been as close lately as they used to be, so school felt like a neutral topic to him.

"I don't know." 'Mel' shrugged her shoulders and kept her gaze on her lap.

"Learn about any new demons?" Normally a talk about demons, or fighting them, could get the two into a long debate about strategy.

"Nothing new. I'm fine. No demands here." 'Mel' replied to the question.

Chris's eyebrows dropped and looked straight at his sister. Whenever anyone in, or around, the family acted strange, it was time to check the book. He was thinking up an excuse to leave without disturbing everyone else with his suspicions when a crash had everyone, minus 'Jr', 'Mel', 'Faith', 'Faye', 'Pen', and 'Val', leap to their feet. The ones that couldn't orb/shimmer/heart, started running up the stairs. The others used their respected form of travel to get to the attic as quickly as possible.

Paige turned to 'Jr' before she orbed out, "Get everyone out of here."

After Paige disappeared in blue and white orbs, Tricia turned to Eric. "You have to get rid of them." She told him while point to the 'others'.

Eric nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the six 'others' were gone. He smiled, before realizing there was a horrible stench.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Tricia asked as she covered her mouth and nose with her hand.

Eric walked over to where 'Faye' had been sitting. He laughed at the discovery he had just made. "I turned them into fertilizer!" He picked up a handful and threw it into her hair.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Tricia shook the dirt from her hair, and looked ready to extract revenge when Eric turned and started running up the stairs.

"Come on!" Eric called. "I can't wait to hear Mel's excuse this time!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own Charmed. I'm not that creative.

* * *

When the girls had left via Val, they weren't expecting what they entered. For one thing, they really hadn't thought much about where their 'help' was going to come from. Another, they didn't expect there to be any 'help' inside of a dark, wet cave. If so, they would have brought flashlights and more suitable shoes than their sandals.

"Faith?" Mel called out. Faith knew what Mel wanted, and created fire that rested just above her palm. She could create the flame, but immunity was Faye's gift.

Faye looked over to her twin. 'Do you know where we are?' The telepathic link that the two of them shared could come in handy. Faith shook her head slightly and created another flame to light up the cave, which seemed to be tubular in shape.

Mel didn't ask and just started walking down the tunnel. They didn't get far before reaching a large boulder. Overtop of the boulder was an arch with strange markings on it. Mel was about to ask Faye to get rid of the boulder when the fearful look on her face had Mel stop. "What's wrong?"

Faye, without talking to her sister first, which is a shock all its own, kept shaking her head. "The rock, wall, it doesn't want us to enter."

Mel just shook her head. Val, on the other hand, put her head back and yelled, "Pen!"

"Why'd you do that?" Mel asked. She quickly scanned her surrounding to make sure there was no throat. While she was like the others in that they weren't supposed to fight, she was the only one of the eight that lived in the manor all the time. Every so often, there would be an attack that her older brothers and mother couldn't protect her completely from. Also, her mother is the most cautious, which explains why Chris and her are the way they are, which is very neurotic.

"Those markings." Val pointed to the arch. "I saw Pen reading something those same markings on the front."

* * *

Back at the manor, Pen and Jr stopped playing their game. They had started playing right after the girls had left. They had started playing right after the girls had left. The game was one in which they would practice using their powers on different objects in the room. So far, not much had happened. Jr still couldn't orb objects, or other people, unless he was touching them, and he moved with them. Pen was trying to use Jr's abilities by tapping into them with her mild form of telepathy. Their game was kind of boring with just the two of them playing.

"Maybe I was adopted?" Jr asked as he placed his head in his hands. "Maybe I'm a whitelighter that mom took in because I was too young to take care of my charges?"

Pen looked over at Jr and started laughing. "You're too much like them for that!" Jr had to crack a smile at her. While she wasn't as sensitive as Tricia, or as independent as Val, Pen could, when she wasn't hiding behind her noted, make most anybody laugh.

Her laughter dropped down to nothing. "If you're adopted, so am I." Both of them had powers, but they weren't all that normal for the Halliwell line. Jr's powers seemed to be limited to whitelighter, and the only power Pen could really use at will was hearting. The other abilities were sketchy at best, and impractical at worse.

Jr put his arm around his cousin. He was about to say something when they heard Val calling for Pen. Pen gave him a small smile before disappearing in pink light.

* * *

When Pen arrived, Val pointed to the arch. "What do you make of those scratch marks?"

Pen locked gazes with Faith. "Think you can make it brighter?" A column of fire rising from Faith's hand was her answer. Pen looked up at the markings, and tilted her head to the side. "It says something about waking the bear by entering. Ummm…Then about this place being forbidden by…I don't know that word. Also something like not waking the bear, unless desperate for the bear is not good or evil and not… powerful? I don't think that's right."

Mel listened with half an ear, before asking the question on everyone's mind. "So it is okay for Faye to break the rock?"

Pen shrugged. "I guess."

Mel motioned for Faye to go forward, who, after talking to her sister telepathically, was less scared. She touched the rock with her palm, closed her eyes, and asked the rock to separate so they may enter. When her eyes opened, the rock was gone.

The five girls started forward and the Earth started to shake. The girls dropped down as the cave roof started falling inward. Faith's fire died out and all was black.

* * *

Mel sat up and could faintly make out the sound of crying. "Is everyone okay?" The only thing she could hear was more crying. "Jr!"

The bright orbs hurt her eyes, even though the light had to go through cracks to reach her. "Oh Goddess!" Jr's voice could be heard. "I have Faye, and my healing power isn't working. Is everyone else alright?"

Flame lit the area that Mel was in so she could see Faith. "Get her out of here!" Faith's voice was strained. "I can't sense her! She needs healing. Faye's hurt. Please…" She kept crying even as she kept the flame lit so Mel could see.

"You have to orb her out. Get help!" Mel told Jr as she tried to find the other two. "Pen? Val?" Some rocks rolled away as Val sat up.

"Where's Pen?" Val's eyes widened as she looked around.

Mel closed her eyes and started going through the emotions in the room. Val's fear, Faith's terror, Faye's pain, Jr's frustration, and…nothing. She couldn't find Pen anywhere. "Jr, orb Faye out."

His frustration grew, "I can't. There's something here blocking me!"

Mel turned to Val. Val just shook her head. "I can't. I've already tried."

Mel closed her eyes. "Walk around! See if there's a place where you can!"

Sound of something crashing had the three girls yell out, "Jr!"

The sound of coughing reached their ears, so they knew he was alive. "I'm fine! A wall just collapsed! I'm gonna try to orb from the ledge!" There was a moment before Jr called back. "Okay, I can orb. I'll bring back help!"

A few seconds later, Faith's eyes rolled to the back of her head and the flame went out. Mel and Val crawled over to her. Val touched her head, and she was burning to the touch. Pen was still missing, Faith was now sick, and they had no way out.

* * *

Last thing Pen remembered was the cave falling inward, and now she was standing, watching as Mel, Val, and Faith were yelling through the pile of rock that was separating them from Jr and Faye. She shook her head, and proceeded to walk through the pile of rocks.

Their voices sounded like they were under water, and Pen could faintly hear Jr talking about how he couldn't orb. The area was grew, but Pen felt that there was a place where Jr could orb from. She turned to where Faye laid on the ground. She placed a hand on her and was sucked into Faye's form.

From all appearances, she was standing in Faye's room. Faye was sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine. Suddenly, Faye looked up. "Pen? How are you here?"

Pen bit her lip and looked at her hands. "You're dreaming, Faye." Pen looked back up and into Faye's eyes. "I'll explain later, but first you need to do something."

Faye placed the magazine down on her bed, and nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

Pen looked around the room, and then noticed a blank wall. She waved a hand at the wall, and the wall changed to reveal the cave. "I need you to tell the rocks to move from this area." A small part of the scene glowed.

Faye looked away from the scene to Pen. "I can try." The scene changed so there was an opening where the glow once was. "Did it work?"

"I don't know, Faye, but I have to go." Pen faded out and Faye went back to her bed to keep reading the magazine.

Pen faded back in, leaning over Faye's still form. She saw Jr come and carry Faye to the ledge, where he orbed both of them to the attic in the manor. Pen looked down at her hand and saw it fade in and out. "Come on, guys. I need someone to wake me up or I'm gonna be stuck here."

* * *

Jr's orbing was off, so he orbed the two of them into a pile of boxes. Before he could yell for help, Wy, Chris, Damian, and Coop appeared with Paige, and then the others following close behind. Wy and Chris ran to pick Faye up and lay her on the ground. Wy's hands glowed as he placed them over her. Coop helped Jr out of the pile of boxes.

"How'd you…what, what happened?" Phoebe asked of Jr. "Wait a second, are you a shape shifter?"

Jr shook his head, "I'm not a shape shifter, Aunt Phoebe, and the rest of us need help."

"What do you mean 'the rest of us'?" Piper asked, keeping an eye on her two sons.

"Mel, Faith, Pen, and Val." Jr told them as he shrugged off Coop's helping hand. "We have to help them, they're trapped in a cave."

"Why can't they heart out?" asked Coop.

"Where are they?" Chris cut to the point. If Jr figured out a way to orb out, then the rescue team could as well.

"But you all were just downstairs!" Henry exclaimed. Paige had just gotten over her shock and ran to her daughter.

A plan formed fully in his head, Chris stood up. "Me, Wy, Damian, and Jr are going. Paige, talk to the elders. Ask them about things that could stop cupids from leaving a place and about what could be making Faye sick. Coop, talk to the other cupids. Phoebe, Billie, talk to Tricia and Eric. I think they know more than their letting on. Mom, check the book. Everyone else? Clean, I guess." He grabbed Jr's arm. "Orb." They then disappeared, quickly followed by Wy and Damian.

All of them went to start doing what it is that Chris had ordered them to do. Piper, looking through the book, gave a small smile. Her Chris was fast becoming a Chris she knew many years ago. His ability to plan an attack, and always being on guard, was something they had come to depend on.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for taking so long, but for niceness sake, I'll upload two chapters tonight. They were originally one, but thought they would be better split up.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

* * *

Pen was still wandering about the cave. Mel and Val were calling her name, but Pen couldn't reply. Faith was still unconscious, and worried about her sister. Pen had entered Faith's dreams to tell her that before going back to her wandering. She needed to find her body. Whenever she had done this dreamwalking before, she had been asleep, not unconscious. Also, she had jumped through people's dreams, not wandered about.

Bright light has her walking through the rock. Jr had arrived with help in the form of Wy, Chris, and Damian. 'Mel will be mad', Pen thought as she saw them start moving the rocks so they could get to the others. They had quickly learned they couldn't orb/shimmer to where the others were, so was stuck moving the rocks first.

She felt hands on her shoulders. Someone was trying to shake her awake, but who? Her cousins and sister didn't know where she was at, so who could be trying to wake her up? Her eyes closed.

With the joy of magic, Pen opened her eyes to look into a set of dark blue. Those eyes weren't her cousins', and as the person sat back, Pen knew she was looking at a stranger.

The stranger's hair was covered by a piece of cloth. She, the stranger was a she, was wearing a long, ankle length cloak. The stranger smiled, "You're a little young to be an Elder, dreamwalker. Has the wielder of Excalibur been born, yet? I feel I've been sleeping for a while."

* * *

The barrier broke down, and the four of them found Val, Mel, and Faith. Pen was still nowhere to be found. "Jr? Orb Faith out of here. Whatever's affecting Faye seems to have hit her as well." Chris turned around the opening they had found the girls in.

"Where's Pen?" Wy asked as he crouched next to Faith, trying to heal her before Jr and her would orb back to the manor. She was still alive, but no amount of healing would wake her up, and her skin was burning to the touch.

"I don't know…" Val cried into her hands. "I tried getting a vision, sensing, but nothing." Val felt that since she was the eldest, that it was her job to watch out for her younger siblings.

"Damian, get Val and Mel out of here." Chris told the older boy.

"I'm staying here." Mel looked up at the brother she was most like. "This was my plan, Chris, and I'm gonna see it through."

"No, Mel. Go with Damian and Val. We will find Pen." Wy ordered, and Mel just nodded.

Chris pressed his lips together and helped Val to her feet. She was crying as he handed her over to his friend. Damian held onto both girls and shimmered out. Chris was just thankful his sister couldn't travel as easily.

"I still don't sense her." Wy told his younger brother. With all of his considerable powers, his young cousin was still out of reach.

"Keep trying." Fear was prevalent in Chris's mind. He had two cousins ill, and one missing, under his watch. There was enough light so they didn't need any orbs in the air, but a lot of the cave was still in shadow. "Hey, is that a slight depression in the wall? Like it used to be a doorway?"

Before Chris could anything more, Wy gave one of his small smiles and raised a hand, "Let's see, shall we?" and let out an energy blast towards the wall.

"No! Wy! The rocks! They might hit Pen!" Chris yelled, but too late as the blast hit the wall and the loose rocks started to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, readers. I may load up more tonight. Read, enjoy, review.

* * *

Disclaimer: To own Charmed, I would have to be more creative than what I am. So, I don't own Charmed.

* * *

"So, you're a Trainer?" Pen asked as the girl picked up a bag and slung is across her body.

The girl smiled, and threw her cloak back on her. "Sort of-ish. My older sister are…were trainers of King Arthur. They taught him how to use Excalibur in all of the arts that they knew. Everything they taught him, and more, they taught me, or at least tried to." Her smile stayed in place as she gave Pen a hand to help her to her feet. "How about you, dreamwalker? How did you get to be in my sleeping chambers?"

Pen smiled at the sort-of Trainer. "My cousin, Wy, has been having some trouble with Excalibur. So the rest of us kids, well without Wy, Chris, and Damian, decided to help. So, me, Val, and Tricia, those are my sisters, cast a spell to find help for him."

The girl just gave another small smile and fiddled with the blade at her side. "How old is this cousin that you and your sisters tried to help?"

Pen, trusting the Trainer, even though she had yet to learn her name, went ahead and corrected her. "Me, my sisters, rest of my cousins, and a friend did the plan, we just happened to be the casters. It was mainly Mel's idea, Mel is Chris and Wy's younger sister. Wy is sixteen."

Pen watched as the Trainer's expression went from a polite smile to an emotionless mask. "Sixteen what?"

"Years." The Trainer's expression darkened at this information. "What's wrong?"

The Trainer cracked a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "So, he is now grown?"

"Huh?" Pen was confused. "No, he's just a teen. Though he will be able to drive soon, and he's been fighting demons sine…well, as far as I can remember." Then a question came to mind. "What's your name?"

Before the Trainer could respond, rumble came from the wall. As the rocks came flying, the Trainer went running. She threw her cloak out and covered both Pen and herself from the falling debris.

* * *

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled as he tried to freeze the rocks before they all could fall. Chris moved the rocks over to a corner with a wave of a hand. His freeze didn't catch all of the rocks.

Wy looked at the rocks around him, and tried to sense Pen. He finally felt her essence, under a pile of rocks. "Oops." He moved the rocks to reveal a black cloak.

The owner of the black cloak stood and helped Pen to her feet as well. Acting on instinct, Wyatt called, "Pen," and orbed her to his side. He held a healing hand on her and an eye on the stranger. Wy also knew his younger brother would keep an eye on the new person.

The person didn't appear to be either male or female, or at least there was no mark whichever to say which one they could be, at least from Wy's point of view. The clothing on the person was dark. The only bright thing could be said was the person's skin. The dark clothing just emphasized the ivory skin.

"I'm fine, Wy." Pen smiled up at the tall blonde man beside her. "She woke me up in time." Pen then walked over to Chris and gave him a hug. "Took you long enough."

"Who is she?" Chris asked underneath his breath. Wy had an energy ball in hand.

"She's a Trainer. A good guy." Pen told them in a regular voice.

The Trainer turned to Chris with a half bow. "Thank you for waking me, Elder."

A scowl crossed Chris's face. "I'm a witchlighter, not an Elder."

"Still, thank you." Trainer told him with a small smile.

"What should we do with her?" Wyatt asked. For once, he was the one being cautious.

"Take her back to the Manor and check the book." Chris then added with a smirk, "I'll orb with Pen, you get the Trainer chick."

Wyatt looked over at the girl with a sigh. He held out a hand towards her. "We have to be touching."

The Trainer nodded and stepped forward. "Very well, my King." She reach out and put her hand in his. They both quickly pulled back at the jolt that went from their hand to the other.

Wyatt looked down at his hand, and then back up into the Trainer's startled blue eyes. He gave her a smile, and offered his hand, "I'm Wy or Wyatt. I'm not a King."

She nodded again, and placed her hand in his. The spark was still there, it just didn't shock them this time. "Very well, Ki…Wyatt."

They both disappeared in orbs.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, guys, for taking so long. I've had lots of visitors lately and have been unable to get on the computer to upload anymore.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in the attic, the Trainer was quickly put in a crystal cage. Mel, Val, Tricia, Pen, Faith, Faye, Jr, and Eric were sent to Magic School. Faith and Faye had suddenly woken up and back to their regular selves as soon as Eric had orbed himself and Faye back to the attic. Whatever had caused their illness was gone. Everyone else had went to school, except for Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Billie, Wyatt, Chris, and Damian.

The Trainer was sitting cross legged in her crystal cage. In her hand was a book she had brought with her. By all appearances, she was calm and confident. Piper and Chris were checking the book for information on Trainers. Phoebe, Paige, Damian, and Billie were looking through the pile of books they had brought from Magic School. Wyatt was basically just watching the trapped girl.

"Do we have anything to go by besides 'Trainer'?" Phoebe looked up from her book.

"She did make it so the kids couldn't heart." Paige added from her position.

A sound of a book slamming had everyone jump. The Trainer had closed her book, and was glaring at Paige. "I didn't do anything to your kids. I woke up in my cave when the Elder appeared, and then noticed the Dreamwalker was having trouble returning to her body, so I helped her wake up." Her glare still didn't leave from being pointed at Paige.

"We could trust you more if you would give us some information about yourself." Phoebe told the girl as she put the book down beside her. She got up, and walked over to where the girl as sitting her cage. Phoebe sat right outside of the cage, right in front of the girl. "Thank you for saving my daughter." At that, the girl's expression softened. "What's your name?" Piper waved for Wyatt to take Phoebe's place at looking through the books.

"Ginny." The Trainer said from her cage. "Short for Giniver."

"Last name?" Phoebe asked with a smile, using her empathy to make sure the girl's anger was fading.

"Le Fay." The Trainer told Phoebe before turning her face to Piper. "You can look up 'Trainers to the Wielder of Excalibur' or 'Powerful Three', or even better, talk to Elder Aidan. He was the one that put me to sleep."

Phoebe gave a look to Paige, who in turn, orbed 'up there'. "When was that, Ginny?"

Ginny reopened her book, and caressed some writing there. "I don't know. Arthur, Mordred, Merlin, and the knights had just died. My two sisters…" Ginny looked up with tears in her eyes. "They were statues." She gave a bitter laugh.

"Honey…" Phoebe wished to comfort the girl. Her greatest fear, to lose a sister, had come true at the death of her eldest sister Prue. Every day she missed her still, even though many years had passed since then. The Halliwell family had lost many friends and relatives until the Ultimate Battle. After that, they had been attacked less and less, so less amount of violent deaths occurring so close to home.

"Arthur, as in King Arthur?" Wyatt looked up in confusion. If she had been alive then, and if she really was a Trainer…Then she could probably help with the problem Excalibur had been being.

Ginny's dark blue eyes met Wyatt's light blue. "He was just Arthur to me." She gave a laugh, "Especially when he married Gwen."

Piper chose this moment to speak up, "We found something on 'Powerful Three'."

"'Three daughters born of the original Lady of the Lake'," Chris read from the book. "'The eldest, Gweniver le Fay, is deadly with a sword. She married King Arthur, the second wielder of Excalibur, after training him in the art. The second born, Morgana le Fay, lover of Merlin, knows every magic at the time. She taught King Arthur his magic.'"

"'Both of these sisters were encased in stone after the battle in which King Arthur, Wizard Merlin, son Mordred, and many loyal knights, were killed.'" Piper took over where he son left of. "'No one knows how.'"

Piper and Chris smiled at one nother, before Chris took over. "'The youngest, Giniver le Fay, was given into the guardianship of her sisters after their mother's death. She has been trained by her mother and sisters. After the battle, she disappeared.'"

Suddenly, Chris stopped and turned to his mother in shock. "What is it?" Billie asked of the two.

Piper locked gazes with the girl in the cage. "'Hopefully this will help the Twice Blessed, the next wielder of Excalibur. Ginny was a good friend, and saved me from her family at cost to herself. I don't know what happened to her, but hopefully she's in a better place. Blessed be, Melinda Warren.'"

"You saved our ancestor?" Phoebe asked as orbs announced the arrival of Paige, and Leo in tow.

"Elder Aidan was killed by a follower of Morgana not long after the battle." Paige told them as she went to stand by Piper.

"Both Gweniver and Morgana turned evil." Leo said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Why are you asking about the Trainers?"

Ginny stood and hit the cage with her fist. "My sisters aren't evil!" The shock didn't seem to snap her from her anger. "They took me in and protected me when no one else would!"

Phoebe stood to go stand by her sisters. Piper, Wyatt, and Chris all looked like they were about to blow Leo into little bits. This was the first time they had seen him in about a year.

"One cannot turn without all three." Leo kept his eyes on the angry girl. "First Gweniver joined Lancelot, then Morgana, and soon she will as well, if she isn't already."

"Enough, Leo." Wyatt's voice lacked emotion as he said those words. At his side, Damian had shimmered over, and Chris had orbed. The three of them stood by the sisters, as Billie started walking towards them.

A gust of wind was the only warning before a blade was resting on Billie's throat. "Give us our sister, and we'll let your friend go free." The blonde holding the blade smiled at the ebony haired one's words.

"Gwen? What are you doing?" Ginny asked as she looked out from her cage in disbelief.

"Excalibur." The black haired one whispered and her gaze wandered. A smirk crossed her face, and she mockingly bowed. "King, how would you like to face by sister, Sword mistress Gweniver le Fay before our departure?"

"Piper!" Phoebe called out, "Freeze them."

"They won't freeze." Suddenly a dagger appeared at Piper's throat.

"Well, young king?" Gwen asked as she twisted the sword in her hand.

"No, Wyatt." Piper demanded of her son, even as she tilted her head back to better avoid the blade.

"Are you going to face my sister and maybe save the new Lady of the Lake and your friend?" The dark haired woman smiled. She waved a hand, and an elaborate chair appeared behind her. "I grow tired of waiting." With a flick of the wrist, she had Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Billie, Damian, Chris, and Leo inside of a cage. With a snap of her fingers, an anti-orbing spell was over the attic. No one could enter or exit without her permission. "Well?"

Wyatt turned to his family, and a look passed between him and his brother. Chris shook his head. Whatever had made this cage also had made it so the people inside couldn't access his powers. Hopefully, someone could come up with a better plan while he held Gwen off and entertained the other one, who was most likely Morgana.

He walked to the stone, and pulled the sword out. The sword had been pulling itself out all of the times it had chosen to follow him, but right now he could just hope it would go where he wanted it to. "Come on, sword. Please don't act up today." Excalibur hummed in response, and Wy didn't know whether that meant the sword would be good or not.

They fought for a time and Wyatt could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. He never would have guessed that the small woman fighting him would be as strong as she was. Every hit of her sword on Excalibur had vibrations going up his arm. He felt sweat going down his face, but she looked as cool as when they had started. Another hit had Excalibur flying from his grasp and across the floor. Before he could raise a shield, Gwen's blade was resting on his shoulder.

The sound of clapping broke the silence. "Great show, sister."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Are you done with the theatrics, Morgana?"

Morgana laughed at her sister. "You know everything I do has a point, sister." Her tone was suddenly thoughtful. "However, when we came here, I planned on grabbing sister and going. Now? We should take the opportunity given to us." As an afterthought, she added, "Kill him."

Gwen held her sword at an angle before swinging down to the killing blow. Before the blade could connect to flesh, it clashed against metal. Someway, somehow, Ginny had made it out of the crystal cage. "No." The two of them were now fighting, which drew attention away from Wyatt.

Using the distraction, Wyatt made it over to the cage holding them. While trying to figure out the lock, a snap had them turn. Ginny was now holding her right arm close to her. Her face was crunched up in pain as she dropped to the ground, spun, and grabbed the sword in her left. She stood up to face her sister again. Wyatt and his family was running out of time.

"The latch." Chris hissed at him. Wyatt undid it and his family came tumbling out just as the sword flew from Ginny's hand.

"Sister." Gwen admonished and hit her with the hilt of her sword. "You should know better than to fight me." Ginny looked up with the cut on her cheek bleeding down her face.

"Sword." Paige called and orbed the weapon to her.

"Don't!" Ginny yelled as the blade appeared, ramming into Paige's stomach.

Morgana then appeared, and put a hand on Ginny and one on Gwen. Morgana looked up, and her gaze met Chris's. She smirked before disappearing in what appeared to be black orbs.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I don't own Charmed.

* * *

She saw Ki…Wyatt go down, and wasn't surprised. Her sister had only been defeated twice, first time by Arthur in front of his men (which Ginny still thought had been rigged by her sister to make sure Arthur looked good", and the second time because her sister had underestimated the wiry Sir Lancelot and his willingness to win. So, to her, it was expected for Wyatt to go down. However, she was impressed on how long he had kept going, even if Gwen was just playing with him.

What did surprise her was how coldly Morgana had ordered the killing blow. When Gwen lifted her blade, a cold anger filled Ginny. Next thing she knew, she had her sword in hand, was outside the cage, and blocking Gwen's sword from reaching her target. In a type of haze, she fended off her sister's attacks.

A flash of pain knocked her out of her daze. Her sword fell out of her hand, and she tensed in pain. Her right wrist was broken. Before fully registering, she dropped to a crouch to avoid the sword coming at her head. With the sword still arching over her head, she spun and grabbed her sword with her left hand. Then they were going at it again.

Eventually, Gwen disarmed her. Ginny had known she would fall sooner or later. No one now alive had faced Gwen and won. She felt pain blossom on her face where Gwen's sword hilt had hit her. She had been hit harder during her training many years ago, so the pain wasn't unbearable.

She saw Paige call for a sword, and fear filled her chest. "Don't!" She yelled, even though she knew her call was too late. The sword hit the woman and she went down. As Morgana reached down to orb them out, Ginny hoped they would be able to heal Paige's wound. Whatever Morgana knew, Gwen knew, and they just loved to change their weapons to better kill their enemy.

* * *

Chris saw the black orbs, and knew he had a memory of something like them. Right now, Leo and Wyatt were trying to heal Paige. So far, Leo had cut himself on the sword and was now shaking and sweating. Since the most likely things was that the sword was covered in dark lighter poison, Piper and Phoebe were going to pull out the sword while Wy healed the wound. Then he'd heal Leo.

The black orbs kept coming back to him. Not from something he had seen in real life, but in a dream. In this dream, Wy had long hair, and was wearing all black. Wy had disappeared in black orbs after throwing him across the attic. It was just a dream, but it had felt more like a memory by the time he had woken up.

"They disappeared in dark lighter orbs." Chris mumbled to himself as his Aunt Paige sat up and all those with white lighter blood avoided the sword.

"What are we going to with _that_?" Paige's tone turned up in disgust. She had never had her gift do that to her before.

After the question was asked, the sword disappeared. "I guess that's one way to get rid of unwanted items." Paige laughed.

Wy started pacing the floor. "So what are we going to do? Ginny was taken by them because she helped us. We need to get her back."

Leo stepped in front of Wy's path. "No one is going to go after her. She is evil, the same as her sisters."

Piper stalked over to her ex-husband. "You have no right to tell us what to do, Leo. None at all."

"I'm the father of Wyatt, Melinda, and Chris. I have every right." Leo told her.

"Great." Chris's tone revealed how far from the truth that word was. "Nice to know my ranking, _dad_."

"We haven't seen you in months, Leo." Wy joining in. "You can't come back and expect us to welcome you with open arms."

Phoebe walked over with Billie and Paige at her heels. "Were we at the same thing, Leo? She saved Wy, so Wy could save us. She's no more evil than any of us. We're going to save her, like she saved us. You're either with us, or not."

Leo looked to them, and sighed. "I'll go talk to the Elders."

"It's good to know some things never change, eh?" Chris said, and Paige hit him over the head.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright readers, I need to have some clues as to what you like and/or dislike. This story is very faintly calling to me lately, so try to give me a push.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

* * *

Ginny was curled in the corner of the cage that Morgana had dropped her off in. So far, she had woken up, woke up a Dreamwalker, met the wielder of Excalibur and his family, was locked in a crystal cage, fought with her sister, and was now locked in another cage that happened to be in what looked like another cave. In a way, she had went full circle. hadn't been thinking this!

Morgana had dark orbed, so that probably meant she was evil. Since Gwen had been all for killing the future King, she was probably evil as well. Ginny really didn't know what to think of this information. Her sisters were always harsh, but that came from growing up in a harsh world. In their time, they were outcast by the magic flowing through their veins. The thing wasn't just that they were magical, but even their mother's magical community didn't accept them.

Gwen's father had been a strong swordsman, and rumored to be the first wielder of Excalibur. Their mother always said he was tall, blonde, and full of life. She called him the Golden Giant, and the sun of her life.

The next man, their mother called the Moon and Stars. He is the father of Arthur and Morgana. He first fathered Arthur, before he had been dragged through time to right after Gwen's father's death. He had the ability to disappear in light and to heal after his first death. (He may have been a white-lighter, but their mother never called him that.) Their mother had loved him, and had trained Arthur to the best of her ability. In truth, their mother had died to make certain Arthur would live.

The last man their mother had loved was Ginny's father. Her mother called him her Dark Knight. On the darkest, longest night of the year, the two of them shared company. When the sun rose, he had left. When the brightest, longest day came, their mother gave birth to Ginny, the last of the Powerful Three.

The three of them weren't normal by any means. Their mother was the original Lady of the Lake, a creature that's supposed to hate humans that chose instead to help, and each of their fathers had their own stories. Gwen's was rumored to have been a god, Morgana was the first one of born of light, and Ginny's was said to have come back from the wastelands to return to his love. His love that wasn't her mother, but her mother didn't care. Based on the nicknames that their mother gave their fathers, Ginny was the one most likely to fall to evil.

'I guess in a way, I did.' Ginny thought to herself. Her wrist was now swelled to about twice the size of the other one. She would have to bind it, if she ever got out of this cage.

"Ginny?" Gwen called for her sister and lit the torches lining the walls of the place. She walked to the cage, and her focus was on her sister's wrist. "I didn't mean to break your wrist, baby sister."

Ginny kept her head down as she shrugged her shoulders. She knew the risks of facing her sisters in combat. A broken wrist was small compared to what they could have done. "It's nothing."

Gwen started studying her baby sister's face. The three of them were very common in certain ways. "Have you taken a liking to the young King?" The only reason why her and Morgana had fought before was over a man, so it makes sense that was the same reason Ginny was so upset.

Ginny laughed, "I just met them, sister. What I am upset about is how easily you were going to kill him. We don't kill, Gwen, we train and protect. What happened to you two?"

Gwen took a seat outside of the cage and leaned against the wall. "I realized that sometimes the best choice is to be the aggressor."

Her tone was harsh, as Ginny said, "Did Lancelot tell you that?"

The chair fell over as Gwen suddenly stood. "This has nothing to do with Lancelot. It was my own conclusion. Don't speak of things you know nothing of." She walked out of the cave.

"Thanks for the light!" Ginny cheerfully cheered before curling around her hurt wrist.

* * *

The girls, and Wy and Chris had a plan to save the girl. The first part was to send Billie and Damian to Magic School. Those two hadn't liked the plan at first, but were somewhat placated with the excuse that they didn't know whether Gwen and Morgana would attack the school or not. Wy was going to scry for her, using some blood Chris had found on the floor.

"Found her." Wy called out from his position at the table. "They aren't that far. Looks like an abandoned building."

The five of them orbed out.


	15. Chapter 15

Readers, this is the last chapter I have finished right now. Hopefully you'll enjoy it, but I don't know when I'll have the next one ready. Just waiting for my muse to return, I suppose. Tell me what you think. Read, Enjoy, Review.

* * *

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Charmed.

* * *

She still had yet to see Morgana since the incident in the Attic. Gwen had left after their spat, and the torches had since blown out. She was alone in the dark, and her sister Gwen was made at her. The only people she knew before going to sleep were either disappointed, or mad at her.

Her ears picked up the sound of footsteps. She didn't bother raising her head. "You come to yell again, Gwen?"

"I'm not Gwen." A pair of green eyes looked through the bars of the cage. "Unless my brother isn't telling me something, he's not either."

Ginny stood, wincing when she forgot about her wrist. "Elder, what are you doing here?"

The grin stayed on his face as he studied the lock. "Already told you. I'm not an Elder. You can call me Chris, Trainer."

His energy was infectious, so Ginny smiled at him. "Very well, Chris. Are you here to save me?"

Chris's grin turned to a full blown smile. "Nope, I'm here to get you out of this cage. Though, I have to say, it brings to mind many fun things." He went back to fiddling with the lock. "Do you know how to undo this thing?"

This was the most fun she had had since playing games with Mordred as children, and she was trapped in a cage of her sister's making! "You have to turn that metal piece while pulling the door outwards." She nodded toward a bird looking design on the cage.

Chris looked to the two parts he would have to do at once. The distance was too far for him to reach with his hands. Grabbing the bird, he turned it while using his ability to pull the door open. He saw Ginny come out of the cage, holding her right arm close to her. "We'll get Wy to heal that for you. Looks like it hurts."

Ginny pulled her cloak close as they walked down the hallway. The orbs he was using to light the way was making her nervous. "Not really." She shrugged and kept her sword in her left. "I deserved worse for daring to get between Gwen and her killing blow." To her it was that simple.

"Alright, two questions." Chris turned and had had trapped by the wall, his body, and two arms. "One, why did you save my brother? Not complaining, but you fought your sister for a guy you just met. Two, how do you still have your weapons and stuff?"

Ginny held up a finger to his face. "One, your brother is the new wielder. So, he is my responsibility. Also, he most likely will be my King at some point." She held up another finger. "Two, I'm not a real threat to my sisters, and they know it." She put down her hand and smiled up at his face. "So, are we going to go or not?"

Chris turned and walked on, a big smile covering his face. Whatever his sister had done to bring this creature into their lives, he was thankful. The future was sure to be interesting, if the last few hours were any indication.

* * *

Wy fought the urge to start pacing. His mom and Aunts were trying to find Gweniver and Morgana. They were hoping to be able to hold them off so Wy and Chris could free Ginny. The two of them had made it through the abandoned building till they reached a door with a 'Do Not Enter' sign hanging on it. Chris had told Wyatt to stay there and he would go on alone. His reasons were something about it being better if only one was surprised and taken down, not two.

This ridiculousness of the situation was that Chris was trying to protect him. He, Wy, was the older and should be protecting his younger siblings, not the other way. As the Twice Blessed, he definitely should be able to protect himself and them. The truth was, he couldn't.

Before he had faced Gweniver, he thought that maybe he could. That maybe, with all of his powers, he could have the normal life he wanted and just fight demons in his spare time. Gweniver had played with him, like a cat would a mouse. She had known she would win from the beginning, and he could just play her game.

Throughout the sword fight between them, Gweniver had kept a look of superiority on her face. The only time that look had left was when Ginny had started fighting for him. The look was then of surprise, and then pleasure as the battle waged on. The look she was giving Ginny was the same, one a teacher would, when realizing their pupil was becoming their equal.

'But Ginny did fall.' Wy thought to himself as he looked around the silent room.

'Only after her fighting arm was injured and her sword was flown from her grasp.' A voice Wy tried to avoid most days was speaking up. 'Remember the last demon battle you went to? You had to be healed because you were too slow to do your part and Chris had to do his and yours.'

Even the power behind Chris's hit the last time he had missed a vanquish was proof of how much stronger others had grown while he slacked off. He had very little control over his powers, vast as they are. The evil side of the magical community still feared his name, the good side still respected him, all except his little brother.

It was strange, in a way. Chris had always looked up to him. Growing up, Chris had been his shadow in all things. Wherever Wy went, Chris wouldn't be that far behind. He used to complain about it, but the following made him feel more special. When Chris came to him for advice and help, Wy felt invincible.

As the eldest, it was his responsibility to watch out for the younger ones. When his dad left, he was left being the unofficial man of the house. Instead of accepting all of his responsibilities, he was trying to avoid them and be a 'normal' teen. He avoided his magical responsibilities in favor for more 'normal' pastimes such as football, basketball, and others.

"We ready to go?" Chris's voice startled him from his musings. Yet another thing he had been to not be so good at, watching the door.

"Yeah, hopefully we can catch mom and the aunts." Wy told the two of them. He saw Chris throw an arm about her shoulders, and then the two of them jerk away. Whatever was causing the shocking, it was affecting both him and his brother.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, sorry about the long wait. I just now have this chapter finished, and will plan on putting up a chapter in about two weeks' time. This one is a bit forced, so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If I did, that would be odd.**

Scrying hadn't worked on finding the two sisters, so they were out of range. Piper gave the map a glare before looking at her two sisters. There was nothing in the book on how to vanquish them. Also, they didn't even know how to go about vanquishing them. None of the records they had told them what they were.

"The magical one, Morgana, had them disappear in dark orbs." Phoebe looked down at the noted in her hand, and sighed. She loved being a witch, but tonight she had plans with her husband and had already made the reservations. It was rare for the two of them to have any alone time anymore. "We can go after them like we would dark lighters."

"But her other powers were more like a Warlock." Paige looked up from her reading. "If only we knew what a Trainer actually was, we could have a better idea of how to fight them."

Pink light caught their attention. Standing side by side was Mel and Pen. "The spell was to help us find help for Wy."

"You two are supposed to be at the school." Piper went to the two girls, Phoebe at her side. "We still don't know the threat."

Mel crossed her arms over her chest. "We're just as powerful as you. We can take care of ourselves, right Pen?"

Pen couldn't match gazes with her mother or Mel. "We just wanted to make sure Wy was okay. We'll go now." She tried to take Mel's hand, but Mel pulled out of reach.

"You're my daughter and it's my privilege to protect you." Piper spoke up at her daughter's tone. "You're eleven, my child, and you will do as I say."

"Why are you worried, Pen?" Phoebe asked and led her daughter away from the two yelling people in the attic and towards Paige.

"Val's vision." Pen mumbled to her mother.

"Have you found them?" Chris yelled to be heard from where the three of them had just orbed in.

"Chris!" Mel looked over at her brother. "You think I'm ready to fight evil and defend innocents, right?"

"No." Wy gave his opinion. "You're too young. Mom is right."

Mel placed her hands on her hips and glared at her oldest brother. "I asked Chris, not you."

"Melinda! Do not talk to your brother in that tone!" Piper came back into the argument.

Chris leaned back against a wall. "She has a point, mom. She asked me, not Wy."

Ginny shook her head at the bickering among mother and children. It reminded her of the way her sisters and mother used to act with one another. She and Mordred had always just watched from the sidelines, the two of them too young to actually join in.

"Do they always act this way?" Ginny asked of the two women that were clearly the Aunts of her charge.

"Yes." Phoebe laughed.

The Dreamwalker, Pen, shrugged. "Mel and Chris are almost always against Wy, and Aunt Piper is protective."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Controlling, you mean."

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled at her sister.

"What? It's true." Paige turned to her niece. "What was in Val's vision?"

Pen fiddled with her notebook. "Two women were hurting Wy. One had black hair and the other was blonde."

"Is that why you all went and got Ginny?" Phoebe asked of her daughter.

Pen nodded. Ginny looked at the two women, then at the yelling four. "Are they ever going to stop? We're going to need a plan for hiding from my sisters."

A flash of light had them turn, and Piper and her kids to stop arguing. A young elder formed from the bright orbs. "Charmed Ones. Twice Blessed. Charmed Children."

"At least we're mentioned this time, eh sis?" Chris elbowed her and the two of them laughed.

The elder sent them a glare before walking over to Ginny. In his hands he held a leather bag. "You've caused quite a stir in the heavens, young lady. We never heard of the Trainers before now."

Ginny's head tilted up and her eyes flashed and turned to the same cold blue as her sisters'. "I am **_Trainer_** or **_Lady _**Giniver Le Fay, not 'young lady'. You are not my superior, and you have not right to talk to me in that manner." She gave a snort and a smirk covered her face, "_Elder_." Her tone on that word revealed her distaste.

"Here's Elder Aidan's things." The elder sniffed and dropped the bag in front of her. "I was told to deliver them to you."

Ginny bent down and picked the bag up. She nodded to the elder. "Thank you for delivering this. Elder Aidan was a good friend of mine." The elder orbed out and she lifted an old book out of the bag. She opened the cover and smiled at the words written there.

_'__Ginny, if you are reading this, most likely I have moved on from this world. This book holds all of the knowledge I have of your family. Good luck in Training. Remember, three if a powerful number, and the next wielder will be the third.'_

"What does it say?" Pen asked and the girl smiled at her.

"It says it's a book about my family." She rubbed her hands together after placing the bag on her shoulder. "Now, who's ready for training?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, again. Nothing has changed since last time for their ownership.  
**

Years passed in a blur, and everyone came to a sort of schedule they followed week by week. On Monday morning, Piper and Phoebe's kids went to normal school. (Piper and Henry Sr. were really on the whole 'they need a normal life' kick.) Afterwards, they would go to Magic School for training and tutoring. They would do this every Monday and Thursday. Phoebe's kids just went to Magic School, along with Mark's kids. Tuesday was family night. On Wednesday, Piper would teach Potions. Friday was the free night for everyone. Saturday morning, they would each go and practice their separate powers, and then meet up with Phoebe for self-defense. Sunday was for anything extra.

Two years have went by, and many things have changed. Wy is in his senior year, enjoying all they things seniors get to do. Damian is a junior, itching to be king of the school. Chris? Well, he's hit a rebellious patch at sixteen. (All he wants to do is hunt demons, go figure.) Val, Faith, Faye, and Mel have reached thirteen. The twins are trying to convince their father to let them go only to Magic School and not Normal and Magic. (The girls figured out that being separated from one another causes them both to faint. It has something to do with how their powers work, and it's hard to keep them together in Normal School.)

Mel has found boys, or more specifically, Damian. She has just figure out why she just want to be around him, and yet blushes every time he looks her way. She hasn't told anyone yet, and feels that her feelings for her brothers' best friend are wrong.

Val has been honing her powers and learning how to be more of a leader. Since she is the eldest of the only set of three sisters born to the Charmed Ones (the other two sisters had at least one son instead of a daughter), the rumor going about was that she was going to be the eldest of the nest set when the time was right. Val wasn't sure about the rumors, but the one thing she knew was that the demon attacks at her house were becoming more frequent.

Tricia, Jr, Eric, and Pen are still preteens, at the age of twelve.

Tricia and Eric are inseparable. The both of them fight worse than siblings, and are just as likely to defend one another. Every so often, when the two of them sat side by side within Phoebe and Coop's sight, the two adults would turn to one another and smile. Being a Cupid, Coop could see blossoming love from across the globe. Phoebe, the advice columnist obsessed with love, could see the look in her daughter's eyes and could easily guess where their friendship would lead.

Jr was spending more and more time with the older cousins. While his mother was very busy with teaching and her own innocents, Wy and Chris were not as busy. Even though Chris had yet to learn how to heal, Jr learned a lot from him and Wy both. He also gathered a witch power while tagging along on a hunt, the power of premonition. (Phoebe was ecstatic when she heard the news.)

Pen was spending a great deal of her time studying. Many days you would most likely find her in the library, reading up on some information. If she wasn't in the library, she could be found talking to oracles and other creatures of great knowledge (including Ginny who would, from time to time, let Pen read some of her personal journal and the translated version of Elder Aidan's).

Gweniver and Morgana have been steadily organizing the underworld. A very large portion of the underworld now follows them. Many live in fear, yet with the belief that with the two of them in charge, that evil could easily gain control. The only person the underworld believed could possibly defeat the two of them, was Wy, whose inexperience was also known to them.

Ginny had found many things in her book of notes, and head (finally!) got the sword and Wyatt bounded. The biggest problem she was having was that she saw less of the wielder than the wielder's brother. While she trained Chris was well as any others that came, her main priority was to teach Wyatt. Wyatt was still clinging to the mortal world, which in part is why the bond between him and sword was still week.

Another problem she was having was in translating Elder Aidan's book. The first three parts were simple enough, but she was stuck on the last two. She was also growing tired of being in Magic School (whenever she steps out of the school, one of her sisters is ready to get her [it only took three times of her leaving for them to figure it out]).

The world was relatively peaceful. The Halliwell family had a schedule that was actually working for them. The thing is that the world was on a cliff, just waiting for one thing to have it come crashing down. This one things being the Twice Blessed, or Wyatt Halliwell as he is known to the outside world, needing a date for his senior prom.

**Sorry that this part took so long. Also, for the way that it is set up. I'm fighting a writer's block, and I don't know when the block will fade. Also, reviews people! I don't even care if it's to say "this is the most horrible thing I've ever read!" I'd like to know what the readers are thinking. I can't read thoughts, I'm just a mortal. Give me some clues. Please?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
**

"I think I'll ask Ginny." Wy was laying back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was talking to Chris, who was on his own bed across the room. The two of them shared a room.

"Why? Most of the time you're trying to avoid her." Chris didn't understand Wy's problem with the girl. Yes, she was a little bit weird, but who wasn't in their world?

Wy laughed and put his armed behind his head. "Because she's not related to me is female, is single, and can't say no to me."

"Seriously?" Chris turned and held up his head with a hand. "You're making her the default? That's low, Wy, especially for you."

Wy just kept staring at the ceiling. Even though he was in less things in Normal School than he was a few years ago, he really didn't want to go to his senior prom on his own. "She's not the default, just not my first choice." He really did have a list of all the girls he knew. Most of them were already going with someone, appeared different from human, or already had plans. The only things Ginny seemed to do was train of study, so her night could be counted on being empty.

"Sounds the same to me." Chris murmured under his breath. Wytt turned to reply just in time to see Chris's orbs disappear.

"It's not the same."

Ginny stared down at the book in her hand. Wyatt had, basically, bound with the sword. The thing was that she felt like she was missing something. If only her sisters…No, thinking like that would lead to nowhere. Her sisters were lost to her, since they both had chosen evil. She couldn't ask for help from them.

She was so focused on the book, and her thoughts, she ran into Chris. He reached out strong hands and steadied her before she could fall. She looked up into his green eyes and fought the urge to laugh. She was his trainer, he was one of her students, and she was the one to forget one of the first lessons; always be aware of your surroundings.

"Pardon me, Christopher." She had gotten into the habit since an incident that had occurred around Christmas the year before.

Chris felt his joy as seeing her fade to annoyance at her use of his full name. The only ones that used the full version were new teachers, and his parents when he did something they thought of as 'wrong'. He wanted to correct her, but knew it was pointless. "I'd like to train on Friday, if you are free."

Words swirled in her mind, but she chose the most suitable ones. "At this moment, I am free. What would you like to train in?"

Chris went through all the things they had worked on before. The problem with Magic Training was that she wouldn't need to be there. She could set up the place, and then leave. "Hand to hand, no magic."

She looked up and gave him a polite smile. What he wouldn't give for her smile to be the same as the one from before last Christmas. "Very well. Friday at five?"

He licked his lips, while still looking down at her. He saw the way her eyes flickered down to his lips at the movement there, and the way her gaze hardened by the time they reached his eyes again. She reminded him of Mist, a Valkyrie in his dreams. "Can we start earlier? How about right now?"

She looked down at her book in her hands, and let out a sigh. "I was trying to get a little bit of research in before a meeting."

Chris thought for a moment before putting on one of his most beguiling smiles. "Can I walk you to your meeting?"

She gently shut the book and placed it in her ever constant bag. "Sure." She gave a shrug. "I can study any time."

"So…" Chris stuck his hands in his pockets. "What have you been up to?"

She looked up, still wearing the type of clothing of when he had first met her. "What do you think?" Her laugh was bitter as she tapped a tune on her thigh with her fingers. "Exploring the school, training whoever shows up, and trying to interpret Elder Aidan's book."

He could hear her annoyance, and fought the urge to laugh. He knew the biggest problem with her was most likely his older brother always trying to get out of their trainings. "What have you found so far?"

Chris never asked her about the book, so his question startled her. She trusted Chris, against her better judgment, and felt like he would be okay with the writings, but she didn't want anyone nearby to overhear. "Just some stuff about my mother's people and my sisters."

He put out a hand on her arm. "What kind of stuff?" He heard disappointment in her voice, but couldn't understand why.

The approached a door and she turned to him with a smile. "This is where our paths uncross, Sir Christopher."

Before he could try to correct her, the door swung open to reveal a group of Elders, Leo, and Wyatt. Chris turned to her to see what little warmth she had on her face disappear behind a carefully constructed mask. He turned back to the group gathered in the room. He held his hands out, palm up. "Don't let me hold up this _important _meeting." He then disappeared in orbs before anyone could respond.

Chris orbed to where his mother was experimenting in the manor's kitchen. "Can I help?" Piper turned, hands up, ready to blow up whatever demon may have shimmered into her kitchen. Chris threw up his hands in a defensive move. "Didn't mean to scare you, mom."

Piper put her hands down and laughed at her son's expression. He looked very much like the other Chris at that moment. "Sorry, Chris. I'm just a bit on edge."

At that, he tensed up and looked around the room. "Did anything happen while we were gone?"

The tone in his voice had Piper's 'mom-radar' turn on. "Just a couple of demons, Chris. Nothing I couldn't handle."

Chris felt anger come, along with irrational fear. _It was just a dream._ He turned with clenched fists, took a deep breath before turning back to his mother. His anger was under control, but fear wasn't. "You need to call us when that happens, Mom."

His tone was worrisome, but the boiling pot behind her was slightly more time sensitive. "I handled it, Chris."

The sound of something shattering had Piper turn, spoon still in hand. "I can't lose you again, mom." Chris cried out in terror, forgetting his own words to himself just moments before. "I can't."

Piper locked gazes with her youngest son and saw something she never thought to see again. "Chris? What do you mean 'again'?"

**Tada! What do you guys think? I've only heard from one reader, but I know there are more. I know…(Imagine low, creepy voice).  
Come on…I always disliked it when I saw writers do this, but I now understand why. Read, enjoy, : I don't own Charmed. **

"I think I'll ask Ginny." Wy was laying back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was talking to Chris, who was on his own bed across the room. The two of them shared a room.

"Why? Most of the time you're trying to avoid her." Chris didn't understand Wy's problem with the girl. Yes, she was a little bit weird, but who wasn't in their world?

Wy laughed and put his armed behind his head. "Because she's not related to me is female, is single, and can't say no to me."

"Seriously?" Chris turned and held up his head with a hand. "You're making her the default? That's low, Wy, especially for you."

Wy just kept staring at the ceiling. Even though he was in less things in Normal School than he was a few years ago, he really didn't want to go to his senior prom on his own. "She's not the default, just not my first choice." He really did have a list of all the girls he knew. Most of them were already going with someone, appeared different from human, or already had plans. The only things Ginny seemed to do was train of study, so her night could be counted on being empty.

"Sounds the same to me." Chris murmured under his breath. Wytt turned to reply just in time to see Chris's orbs disappear.

"It's not the same."

Ginny stared down at the book in her hand. Wyatt had, basically, bound with the sword. The thing was that she felt like she was missing something. If only her sisters…No, thinking like that would lead to nowhere. Her sisters were lost to her, since they both had chosen evil. She couldn't ask for help from them.

She was so focused on the book, and her thoughts, she ran into Chris. He reached out strong hands and steadied her before she could fall. She looked up into his green eyes and fought the urge to laugh. She was his trainer, he was one of her students, and she was the one to forget one of the first lessons; always be aware of your surroundings.

"Pardon me, Christopher." She had gotten into the habit since an incident that had occurred around Christmas the year before.

Chris felt his joy as seeing her fade to annoyance at her use of his full name. The only ones that used the full version were new teachers, and his parents when he did something they thought of as 'wrong'. He wanted to correct her, but knew it was pointless. "I'd like to train on Friday, if you are free."

Words swirled in her mind, but she chose the most suitable ones. "At this moment, I am free. What would you like to train in?"

Chris went through all the things they had worked on before. The problem with Magic Training was that she wouldn't need to be there. She could set up the place, and then leave. "Hand to hand, no magic."

She looked up and gave him a polite smile. What he wouldn't give for her smile to be the same as the one from before last Christmas. "Very well. Friday at five?"

He licked his lips, while still looking down at her. He saw the way her eyes flickered down to his lips at the movement there, and the way her gaze hardened by the time they reached his eyes again. She reminded him of Mist, a Valkyrie in his dreams. "Can we start earlier? How about right now?"

She looked down at her book in her hands, and let out a sigh. "I was trying to get a little bit of research in before a meeting."

Chris thought for a moment before putting on one of his most beguiling smiles. "Can I walk you to your meeting?"

She gently shut the book and placed it in her ever constant bag. "Sure." She gave a shrug. "I can study any time."

"So…" Chris stuck his hands in his pockets. "What have you been up to?"

She looked up, still wearing the type of clothing of when he had first met her. "What do you think?" Her laugh was bitter as she tapped a tune on her thigh with her fingers. "Exploring the school, training whoever shows up, and trying to interpret Elder Aidan's book."

He could hear her annoyance, and fought the urge to laugh. He knew the biggest problem with her was most likely his older brother always trying to get out of their trainings. "What have you found so far?"

Chris never asked her about the book, so his question startled her. She trusted Chris, against her better judgment, and felt like he would be okay with the writings, but she didn't want anyone nearby to overhear. "Just some stuff about my mother's people and my sisters."

He put out a hand on her arm. "What kind of stuff?" He heard disappointment in her voice, but couldn't understand why.

The approached a door and she turned to him with a smile. "This is where our paths uncross, Sir Christopher."

Before he could try to correct her, the door swung open to reveal a group of Elders, Leo, and Wyatt. Chris turned to her to see what little warmth she had on her face disappear behind a carefully constructed mask. He turned back to the group gathered in the room. He held his hands out, palm up. "Don't let me hold up this _important _meeting." He then disappeared in orbs before anyone could respond.

Chris orbed to where his mother was experimenting in the manor's kitchen. "Can I help?" Piper turned, hands up, ready to blow up whatever demon may have shimmered into her kitchen. Chris threw up his hands in a defensive move. "Didn't mean to scare you, mom."

Piper put her hands down and laughed at her son's expression. He looked very much like the other Chris at that moment. "Sorry, Chris. I'm just a bit on edge."

At that, he tensed up and looked around the room. "Did anything happen while we were gone?"

The tone in his voice had Piper's 'mom-radar' turn on. "Just a couple of demons, Chris. Nothing I couldn't handle."

Chris felt anger come, along with irrational fear. _It was just a dream._ He turned with clenched fists, took a deep breath before turning back to his mother. His anger was under control, but fear wasn't. "You need to call us when that happens, Mom."

His tone was worrisome, but the boiling pot behind her was slightly more time sensitive. "I handled it, Chris."

The sound of something shattering had Piper turn, spoon still in hand. "I can't lose you again, mom." Chris cried out in terror, forgetting his own words to himself just moments before. "I can't."

Piper locked gazes with her youngest son and saw something she never thought to see again. "Chris? What do you mean 'again'?"

**Tada! What do you guys think? I've only heard from one reader, but I know there are more. I know…(Imagine low, creepy voice). **

**Come on…I always disliked it when I saw writers do this, but I now understand why. Read, enjoy, review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

"You did WHAT to my baby?!" Piper yelled at the assembled Elders. Right after Piper had calmed Chris down, she had him orb the both of them to the meeting happening at Magic School.

"We," the Elder that spoke up looked around the other Elders, "felt that he deserved to know everything that he has done for his family."

"By giving him memories of that other future?!" Piper's voice has yet to go back down to a normal tone. "Other Chris gave everything so that this future could be made. He traveled through time to make sure that that future wouldn't happen! And you gave my baby those memories because you think he 'deserves' to know what awful future could have happened?"

The Elder adamant in his view, just kept his gate on Piper throughout her outburst. "He has a right to know."

Wy looked up from his place, and tried to catch his brother's eye. When their eyes met, the fear in Chris's had him catch his breath. Whatever the Elder's and Mom was talking about had something to do with that fear. The fear Chris had of him.

"Knock it off, John." The Elder from the back, one who looked a lot younger than John, stood up with a frown. "You know that's not the real reason."

Piper fought the urge to bring her hands up and blow the whole group to bits. The Elders had manipulated her family since she and her sisters had first regained their powers. "What's the real reason?" To others in the room, her voice was calm.

'Deceptively so', Ginny thought as she started fiddling. The past years she had spent with the family had taught her how the worked.

A flash of light, and Paige appeared. "What's going on here?"

Elder John looked at her with disdain, "None of your concern, teacher."

His tone had Paige straightening up and glaring at the man. "One, I am the headmistress at this school. Anything that happens here is my business. Two, whatever it is you're talking about has to deal with my nephew. Since he is family, also my business. Oh, and three? I'm a Charmed One. If this has anything to do with the Greater Good, then it's definitely my business." Her smile was sweet as she turned around the room. "Now, what's going on?"

Piper jabbed a finger towards the Elders, while talking to Paige. "THEY gave Chris Chris's memories!"

Paige couldn't stop the smile from coming on her face. She looked at her two nephews, who both had grins on their faces as well. She turned back to Piper, who seemed to just realize how her wording sounded.

"I mean neurotic whitelighter Chris." Piper explained, still upset.

Paige, realizing what she meant, joined Piper in anger. "What!? You gave our Chris other Chris's memories?!"

Wy stared at his brother. His face was scrunched up with effort as he sent the thought 'We need Phoebe," to Chris, 'You want to come with?' Wyatt's control over mind-speech is shaky at best, while Chris's control over mind-blocks is near superb.

Chris nodded, and the two of them orbed out. While both were very curious about this 'other Chris', they knew they would need Phoebe to help calm the other two women down.

Anyway, they could always ask Ginny or one other many friends for information about meeting. Heck, they could even ask Phoebe, she still can't keep a secret, and with her powers, no secret was truly safe.

**Sorry for taking so long. Truthfully, I already thought I typed and put this one up. This is as far as I have written down on notebook. I don't know how long it'll be until the next update. Hound me more, I'm most likely to put more up, and faster, if you do so.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, or any characters from that universe.**

"Go on." Phoebe shooed her nephews away. "Help watch the younger ones." The yelling in the room had gotten louder. The two boys nodded before leaving. Whatever was going on, they knew that their aunts and mom would be able to solve it.

Phoebe walked in and grabbed the first person she saw that wasn't yelling. "Ginny? What's going on?"

Ginny looked over the crowd before looking up at the older woman. "The Elders gave Chris other Chris's memories." Phoebe went to march over to her sisters but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned to look at the young woman her family had gotten to know. "They started after I showed up. An Elder said something about needing a warrior to be able to fight the threat." Ginny, the girl that never cried, had tears start to form in her eyes. "They think I'm a threat."

"Honey." Phoebe wanted to wrap her in her arms, just like she'd do one of her daughters, nieces, or nephews but stopped herself just before she could. They had tried giving her a hug before, but would land on their backs somehow. Ginny hadn't grown up in a world where being grabbed was something you'd want.

"Go." Ginny's head was tilted up. All signs of vulnerability gone. "Your sisters need you." She went to a seat in the front of the room. With all three sisters here, maybe no one will end up blown up.

They orbed into the manor, where Chris went straight to their room. "Go on, Wy. There's some things I need to check out." He pulled out a book from under his bed and started flipping through the pages.

"I'm not leaving you." Wyatt glared at his younger brother. "Whatever it is, the two of us can handle it."

Chris read something in the book before shoving it back under the bad. "I have to do this on my own, bro. Go watch the cousins and sis. I'll be fine."

Chris stood up so that the two of them were nearly eyes level. "I'll follow you it you without me."

Chris let out a snort. "As if you could."

Wy had to laugh at the expression Chris was giving him. "I'm the Twice Blessed, you'd be surprised at that I can do."

"Not really" Chris joined in the humor. "I've seen you train."

"Seriously, thought, I'm coming with you." Wy told him, all joking gone from his voice.

He rolled his eyes at Wy's tone. "I'm just going to meet some people. No need for you to play guard."

"Does this have to do with you getting another Chris's memories?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Wy. Just go hang out with your friends, or the family, or someone else." Chris tried to orb out, but found he could not. "Wyatt!"

"Told you, you'd be surprised at what I can do." Wyatt sat down on his messed up bed. He was the messy one, much to their mother's annoyance. "So, what do these people have to do with you gaining another person's memories?"

Chris went to the door and tried to open it. Much to his aggravation, it wouldn't budge. "Wyatt!" The Halliwell anger had grabbed ahold of him for the second time that day. "You're not supposed to use your powers on us."

"Boohoo." Wy waved off his brother's anger. "You can tell mom later and she can ground me. Now tell me what's going on."

"No." The lamp sitting on the stand behind Wyatt blew up.

"Chris…" Something in the room felt off. There was an emotion coming from Chris that Wy had never felt come from his brother when related to him. "Why are you afraid of me?" His younger brother hadn't been truly afraid in years, and here he was, terror coming off of him in waves.

"Why wouldn't I be, Lord Wyatt?!" Chris snapped. "You control everything I do! If someone doesn't do as you will, you destroy them! If they aren't powerful enough, you kill them!"

"Chris, what are you talking about?"

"I watched you, Wyatt! I saw you ordering their deaths to your demon pals! You killed them because they wouldn't obey! It's all about power to you. About who can overpower the other person. They were our family! Our friends! And you had them killed because they dared to tell you no!"

Wyatt could just stare as Chris ran to the door and started pounding on the wood. "Why won't you kill me, too?! You've killed everybody else!"

Wyatt went to try to hold Chris back from the door, but desperation was fueling the younger. "Let me go! You have all the power! Just let me out of here! Let me out of this museum! Let me out!"

Wyatt let go of the magical hold on the door he had. Chris opened the door and ran out, orbing as soon as he was downstairs. Wyatt pressed his lips together, trying to figure out what to do. Chris was always the one with a plan, and all Wyatt could think of was that he needed help. His aunts and mom were busy, so he'd need someone else. Their father was out of the question, Chris hated him more than he did.

Finally picking a person, or two, he orbed from the room. Based on the way Chris was acting, he'd not be able to talk to his brother for a while.

"Chris," two female voices, miles apart, whispered at the exact same time.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I lost my notebook with this chapter in it, and then found it, and lost it again. Eventually I found it, right after I was about to give up and just give a note telling you, readers, that I didn't have the chapter and would update when I rewrote it.**


End file.
